


Что ты со мной делаешь?

by Lubava21



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, Incest, Love/Hate, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21
Summary: Эйегор постоянно думает о Кровороне. Должно быть, тут не обошлось без черной магии...





	Что ты со мной делаешь?

«Бледная падаль!» — Эйегор с трудом отвел взгляд от ненавистной рожи и уставился в свою тарелку. Кусок в горло не лез. За весь вечер он так ничего и не попробовал, хотя стол ломился от яств. Зато вино лилось рекой, и кубок пустел быстрее, чем слуги успевали его наполнять. Вот только простое вино было не в силах справиться с черной магией. В том, что он околдован, Эйегор не сомневался. Иначе как еще объяснить, что он весь вечер пялился на Бриндена? «Кроворона», — прервал сам себя Эйегор. Этот человек не заслуживал обращения по имени, а мерзкая кличка отлично подходила к его мерзкой физиономии. Сам того не желая, Эйегор поднял голову и вновь отыскал за столом Кровавого Ворона. Сделать это было несложно. Даже среди Таргариенов тот выделялся белыми волосами и кожей. Сейчас он что-то рассказывал своему соседу, слегка повернув к нему голову, и Эйегор лицезрел уродливое пятно, расплывшееся по щеке и уходящее под ворот дублета. Эйегор невольно залюбовался изящной шеей, но тут же сам себя обругал. Только сумасшедший назвал бы Бриндена Риверса красивым. В таком случае либо Эйегор был на пути к безумию, либо здесь не обошлось без магии.

Кроворон рассмеялся. В сторону Эйегора он не смотрел, но тот нутром чуял, что насмешка предназначалась ему. Не иначе, проклятый колдун прочел его мысли. Поначалу Эйегор не верил сплетням, да и в саму магию не верил, но теперь на собственной шкуре убедился в правдивости слухов, ходивших по Красному Замку. Кровавый Ворон насылал на него сны и желания, от которых хотелось самому себе пустить кровь. Все чаще Эйегора посещали мысли, что пора с этим разобраться, и кажется, сейчас настал подходящий момент.

Кроворон осушил кубок и поднялся из-за стола. Эйегор немного выждал и покинул пиршественный зал вслед за ним. Догнать Кроворона в коридоре было несложно, сложно оказалось застать его врасплох. Вокруг постоянно кто-то крутился: то поварята с подносами, то виночерпии с кувшинами, то полуголые девицы. Эйегор дождался, пока Кроворон покинет отхожее место, и возблагодарил богов: обратно тот возвращался другим путем — более длинным и оттого безлюдным. Несколькими быстрыми шагами Эйегор догнал его и, схватив за горло, прижал к стене. 

Пальцы крепко обвили шею под самой челюстью. Лицо Кроворона покраснело так, что пятно на щеке стало почти неразличимым. Эйегор знал, что и сам Кроворон, и его мать ходят в любимчиках у короля, и расплата за его убийство будет жестокой. Однако сейчас он был готов пойти на чудовищное преступление, лишь бы больше никогда не видеть этого мерзкого лица. 

Укол в бок охладил его пыл. Опустив взгляд, Эйегор увидел тонкий стилет, упиравшийся ему в левый бок. Лезвие прорезало дублет и впилось в кожу — пока еще не глубоко, но легкого движения хватило бы, чтобы вспороть Эйегору брюхо. Крамольная мысль пронеслась в голове: «А может, стоит дать себя зарезать?» Но Эйегора воспитали как воина, не в его характере было сдаваться. Он ослабил хватку, позволив Кроворону глотнуть воздуха, но руки с горла не убрал. 

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — Эйегор не верил, что получит правдивый ответ, но не спросить не мог.

— Я защищаюсь, — прохрипел Кроворон. 

Проклятому сукину сыну еще хватило наглости язвить! Эйегор сильнее сжал пальцы, показывая, что шутить не намерен. В ответ клинок вошел в него чуть глубже, и рубашка начала липнуть к коже от крови. Похоже, Кроворон тоже был серьезен.

— Зачем ты делаешь со мной _все это?!_

Лицо Кроворона изменилось, злость уступила место любопытству. Он слегка склонил голову набок, словно птица, став и впрямь похожим на ворону. 

— Что _это?_

— Как будто не знаешь! — Эйегор кричал, не заботясь, что его могут услышать или застать в столь скользкой ситуации. — Все эти мысли, что ты вселяешь мне в голову! Мерзкие сны, что насылаешь каждую ночь!

— И что же ты видишь в тех снах? — в словах Кроворона прозвучал неподдельный интерес, будто он действительно не представлял, о чем речь.

Эйегор открыл рот, но не смог произнести ни слова. Да и как сказать _такое_ вслух?

«Тебя! — мысленно прокричал он. — Тебя, сын Неведомого! Голого, мокрого от пота, извивающегося подо мной, стонущего не хуже портовой шлюхи! Каждую распроклятую ночь я вижу тебя в своей постели».

Молчание затянулось. 

— Кажется, я начинаю понимать.

Клинок, упиравшийся Эйегору в бок, пропал, однако руку Кроворон не убрал — должно быть, спрятал стилет в рукав. Эйегор ожидал, что почувствовав, как ослабла хватка, Кроворон попытается ударить его и вырваться, но тот поступил иначе. Он скользнул ладонью и сжал пах Эйегора. Ни нож, грозивший медленной смертью, ни возможная расплата за убийство брата не пугали Эйегора, но это прикосновение привело его в ужас. Он осознал, _что_ почувствовал Кроворон через плотную ткань штанов. Забыв, что может одним движением свернуть шею ненавистного братца, Эйегор отскочил от него с такой прытью, что врезался в противоположную стену коридора. 

Кроворон поправил одежду, осторожно ощупал горло. 

— Что бы ты там ни думал, брат, но к твоей... эм... ситуации я не имею никакого отношения. Не беспокойся, я никому об этом не скажу, но и на взаимность не рассчитывай. Меня подобное не привлекает. Однако, — он сделал шаг вперед, и Эйегор сильнее вжался в стену, будто не он только что намеревался придушить мерзавца. — Разрешаю представлять меня, когда будешь трахать очередную шлюху. 

Кроворон усмехнулся на прощание и удалился вперед по коридору, а Эйегор так и остался стоять, привалившись к холодной стене. Мысли путались. Почему Кроворон солгал? Ведь не мог же он сказать правду? «А чего ты ждал от чернокнижника?» — спросил сам себя Эйегор. Стоило помолиться Семерым, чтобы Кроворон сдержал слово и не разболтал всей Королевской Гавани о сегодняшней встрече. Впрочем, в одном он был прав. Эйегор найдет себе девку на ночь, но не будет вспоминать проклятую бледную рожу. Не будет...


End file.
